Juste une histoire de migraine
by Dedale
Summary: « Quand une affreuse migraine s’empare de notre Survivant, et qu’il se voit dans l’obligation de  trouver un remède magique pour réussir à  finir son affreux devoir de potion. » DMHP, et un peu de SSSB.


_Disclaimer __: Tout sur le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à Ste J.K.Rowling._

_Titre __: « Juste une histoire de migraine »_

_Résumé :__ « Quand une affreuse migraine s'empare de notre Survivant, et qu'il se voit dans l'obligation de trouver un remède magique pour réussir à finir son affreux devoir de potion. » DMHP, et un peu de SSSB._

_Avertissement :__ Dans le one-shot qui suit, il y a présence de slash, c'est-à-dire : deux (jolis) garçons qui se font des papouilles en se foutant royalement de ce que pensent les autres. Si vous êtes une personne que les relations homosexuelles gênent, ne lisez pas la suite, ça n'en vaudrait pas la peine…_

_Oh, j'oubliais de vous dire que c'est un peu plus M que ce que j'écris d'habitude, vous z'êtes prévenue._

_Petite Note :__ En attendant le « one-shot-suite » de ma fic « Un Peu Plus Que De La Haine » (non, non, je ne fais pas de la pub, pas du tout, de toutes façons c'est que pour ceux qui aime le SSSB, et Merlin sait comme c'est une espèce rare… 'fin si vous n'avez rien à lire, vous pouvez toujours aller y faire un petit clic de souris. Après, je dis ça, mais je dis rien :gla:)_

_Bref, je vous offre ce pitit one-shot léger comme tout, qui j'espère vous fera passer un peu de bon temps. J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, peut-être prendrez vous plaisir à le lire (je croise les_ _doigts ô.ô)._

_(Je fais aussi un petit coucou à P'tit Lion qui n'avait pas oublié ce one-shot, héhé!! Merchîî)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Juste une histoire de migraine

Le célèbre trio de Poudlard était tranquillement installé à une des nombreuses tables de la bibliothèque depuis déjà plusieurs heures quand un soupir à fendre l'âme se fit entendre. Ce fut une Hermione Granger à l'air furieux, qui émergea d'une pile de livre pour faire savoir à son cher ami :

- Harry, si tu n'as pas envie de travailler ne dérange pas les autres !

- Ouais, c'est vrai quoi. Sois un peu compréhensif Harry !

Ahuri, le Griffondor regarda Ronald Weasley approuver leur amie avec cet air que prennent tous les petits chiots devant une récompense de leur maître.

- Mais si, j'ai envie de travailler ! répliqua Harry, le choc passer de découvrir que son ami était moins fainéant que ce qu'il croyait, ou qu'il cachait anguille sous roche.

Hermione ne le regarda même pas quand elle secoua la tête de découragement. Le pire, c'est que c'était vrai, Harry voulait vraiment travailler sur cet affreux devoir qu'avait donné le professeur Snape. Il pensait que pour une fois il pourrait avoir une bonne note en se penchant un tant soit peu sur le sujet : « Quels sont les ingrédients favorables aux potions de digestion ? ». Ce se serait passer quelques mois auparavant, Harry n'aurait même pas ouvert ses livres, mais en ce moment, par un curieux hasard, Snape donnait beaucoup plus de points à ses élèves que les années passées, ce qui encourageait grandement Harry. Visiblement Ron aussi était encouragé par le nouveau système de notation de Snape, à moins que ce soit dû au fait qu'Hermione venait de quitter son dernier petit ami en date ? Harry se serait bien interrogé sur la question s'il n'avait pas eu cet affreux mal de tête. Ce mal de tête l'avait prit entre l'étude de l'œsophage et de l'estomac. Quelle calamité ; le devoir de Snape était à rendre pour le lendemain et Harry n'en avait même pas fait le tiers. C'est pour cette douloureuse raison que Harry recommença à soupirer, et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'Hermione s'exclama :

- Harry ça suffit, sors tout de suite de cette bibliothèque !

- Mais Hermione…

- Pas de mais, c'est de votre faute à tous les deux si je ne me suis pas avancée dans mes devoirs et que je suis ici maintenant à faire ce stupide devoir à la dernière minute ! Je croyais que vous étiez suffisamment intelligents pour comprendre que les cours sont importants pour notre avenir…

Harry, jugeant que le terrain devenait trop dangereux pour lui, préféra prendre ses affaires et sortir le plus discrètement qu'il pu sous les reproches de sa soi-disant meilleure amie. Avant de passer la porte, il grimaça un sourire à Ron, sur qui Hermione était en train de fulminer, n'ayant plus Harry sous la main.

Une fois dans les couloirs, Harry s'empêcha de se taper la tête contre les murs. Comment allait-il faire maintenant pour terminer son devoir ? Et toujours ce mal de crâne infernal qui lui donnait l'impression de passer sous un rouleau compresseur.

- Arg, foutre de lard de cochon anorexique !!!

- Très imagé Potter…

Surprit, Harry mit sa main sur son cœur, s'assurant ainsi qu'il battait toujours.

- Zabini ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Ça te regarde Potter ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je fais encore parti de Poudlard, mais si ce fait ne plaît pas à sa vénérable Excellence Pottérienne, je rebrousserais chemin pour ne pas fouler le même sol qu'elle.

Oui, bon Harry voulait bien admettre que sa répartie était médiocre. Mais si en plus les Serpentard prenaient toujours cette sale habitude de se moquer de lui depuis qu'il avait tué Voldemort, il n'arriverait jamais à faire remonter le niveau de son vocabulaire et de son indice d'intelligence.

- Très drôle. Fais ce que tu veux Zabini, j'en ai rien à faire.

- Je vous remercie votre altesse.

Harry soupira encore, à croire que ça allait en devenir une habitude. Il n'avait pas vraiment la force de se concentrer suffisamment pour remettre le Serpentard à sa place.

- Bien excusez moi, éminence, mais je vais vous laissez dans votre royale solitude.

- Merci, mon brave ; répondit Harry en entrant dans le jeu de Zabini.

Blaise lui fit une révérence exagérée en reculant vers le fond du couloir. Avant de s'en aller, Zabini se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Il observa Harry, puis la porte de la bibliothèque, puis Harry en face de la bibliothèque.

- Potter, as-tu vue Draco dans la bibliothèque ?

- Nan, je n'ais pas vu la face de fouine.

Zabini regarda sa montre, puis une étincelle sembla s'allumer dans ses yeux, avant qu'il ne demande au Survivant :

- Si tu le vois, tu peux lui dire que s'il continue son petit manège, il va devenir sourd ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Merci bien, Potter.

Et Blaise Zabini s'en alla sans plus d'explication. Harry ne chercha donc pas à comprendre. Les histoires des deux Serpentards ne l'intéressait pas suffisamment pour qu'il essai de combattre son mal de tête. A la place, il préféra se diriger vers l'infirmerie, afin d'obtenir un quelconque remède merveilleux dont Mrs Pomfresh avait le secret.

Cependant, le destin s'acharnant soudain, le pauvre Survivant après avoir traversé des dédales (1) de couloirs se trouva devant une porte close. Entre Harry Potter et cette malheureuse porte qui subissait les regards noirs du jeune homme, se trouvait un parchemin simple, recouvert d'une écriture fine.

_Mrs Pomfresh est absente à l'heure qu'il est en raison d'un stage à l'Hôpital St Mangouste._

_Prière d'être malade le lendemain, entre 9 heures et 16 heures 30._

_Merci de votre compréhension._

- Ouais, 'suis d'avis que c'est plutôt le stagiaire qui intéresse l'infirmière plus que le stage en lui-même.

- Tu crois que Mrs Pomfresh a un petit béguin, Harry ?

Ledit Harry sursauta furieusement en sentant derrière lui la présence de Ginny Weasley.

- Hum, je disais ça comme ça.

L'élu déglutit difficilement devant le regard bleu ciel de son ancienne petite amie. Depuis qu'ils avaient rompu, la jeune Weasley s'était mit dans la tête qu'elle pourrait le récupérer un jour ou l'autre. Enfin plutôt, qu'elle pourrait récupérer le corps de rêve que possédait le grand Harry Potter.

La dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait croisé, la 6ème année lui avait proposé un truc à trois avec Blaise Zabini. Le problème n'était pas qu'Harry ne trouvait pas le Serpentard séduisant, mais tout simplement que s'il fallait choisir, il aurait plutôt opté pour un truc intime avec un autre Serpentard. Les partouzes, très peu pour l'esprit presque encore chaste de Harry Potter.

- Dis Harry, j'ai réfléchit à notre dernière conversation…

- Euh, je ne me rappelle plus trop bien, c'était quoi déjà…

- Tu en es absolument sûr ?

Si Harry essayait de rusé, peut-être que la Griffondor n'insisterai plus. Il joua donc la carte du déni.

- Non, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler, Ginny.

- Et moi je vois à la couleur de ton visage que tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

A cet instant, Harry pensa « merdeeeuuh ». Pourquoi donc avait-il cette peau si sensible, et si propice au rougissement ? Quant Mrs Pomfresh serait de retour, il lui demanderai aussi un remède contre ce phénomène très peu utile.

- Donc voilà Harry, ce à quoi j'ai pensé c'est que Zabini c'est bien, okay.

Harry croisa calmement les mains en écoutant la jeune fille comme si elle n'était pas en train de lui parler de ses relations sexuelles en plein milieu d'un couloir fréquenté.

- Mais il y a mieux que Zabini.

- Ah.

- Oui, il y a Blaise Zabini, **plus** Crivey, **plus** Hannah Abbot, **plus** Su Li, **plus** Lavande, **plus** Ernie MacMillan, et euh… **plus** MacDougal, **plus**...

- Qui ?

- Morag MacDougal, un Serdaigle de 7ème année.

Harry fut impressionné de connaître la liste considérable d'élèves nymphomanes que pouvait compté Poudlard, néanmoins ça ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement. Harry était un jeune homme de 17 ans comme les autres, avec ses hormones et ses fantasmes, mais même en étant un sorcier très puissant et viril, il n'en était pas moins un peu romantique. Ce que visiblement la jeune Weasley ne voulait pas comprendre. Et le gentil Harry ne voulait pas vexer son amie en lui mettant un vent phénoménal face à sa proposition d'organiser une orgie. C'est pourquoi il fut ravi d'apercevoir Dean Thomas. Etant lui aussi un ex-petit ami de Ginny , peut-être qu'elle lui avait poser la même question qu'à Harry, enfin c'est ce qu'espéra le survivant.

- Hey ! Dean !

Le jeune homme perdu dans ses pensées mit un certain temps avant de trouver la personne qui l'avait hélé. Il sourit amicalement en avançant vers Harry qu'il avait reconnu, cependant son sourire s'effaça quand arrivé à hauteur de son ami, Dean Thomas aperçut Ginny, un sourire machiavélique collé au visage.

- Toi !

- Non, pas moi.

- On doit parler !

- Ginny, excuse-moi, mais j'ai un énorme devoir à terminer pour… dans deux heures, et je n'ais encore rien préparé.

Harry admira l'aisance dont faisait preuve Dean pour mentir à la rousse, et il se flagella de ne pas avoir lui-même trouvé une excuse pour échappé à la plus jeune des Weasley. C'est pourquoi il décida qu'il était temps pour lui aussi d'être un homme, un vrai. Et surtout un de ceux qui savent se défiler.

- Mais oui Dean, cet exposé en binôme ! Il faut vraiment qu'on s'y mette si on ne veut pas avoir une retenue.

Après avoir eu un regard d'incompréhension, le Griffondor à la peau mat poursuivit le mensonge.

- Oui Harry, ce serait vraiment dommage après tous nos efforts.

- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas commencé.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, puis déclarent d'une même voix.

- Salut Ginny, ravi de t'avoir parlé !

Puis ils détalèrent rapidement, laissant une Ginny rouge de frustration.

Une fois loin de la porte de l'infirmerie, Harry se permit de remercier Dean de son sauvetage héroïque.

- Of de rien, tu es la deuxième personne que je sauve de Ginny la Furie, aujourd'hui.

- Qui est l'autre victime de ses délires luxurieux ?

_- Les autres_ tu veux dire, elle à une liste impressionnante de proies. D'ailleurs Luna a de plus en plus de mal à se trouver des excuses pour lui échapper. Heureusement que je passais par là, sinon je ne donnais pas chère de sa peau, et ça au sens propre si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Harry ria au propos de son camarade de chambre, puis grimaça en remarquant que le son que produisait ses cordes vocales en résonnant se répercutait dans les parois de son crâne.

- Tu vas bien, Harry ?

- Mouais, j'ai juste affreusement mal à la tête.

Son ami lui fit un sourire compatissant avant de l'abandonner lâchement en courant, ayant aperçut Seamus Finnigan au détour d'un couloir.

Et une fois de plus il se trouva seul au beau milieu du château. Harry avait l'envie d'aller visiter son parrain, Sirius Black, mais à cette heure-ci, et bien que n'ayant aucun cours de métamorphose à donner, l'ancien prisonnier n'était jamais disponible et ne voulait en révéler la raison à tous ceux qui lui demandait.

Harry soupira en s'asseyant contre un mur. Plus le temps passait et plus la douleur s'intensifiait, l'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que le Griffondor eut l'illumination soudaine d'aller demander une quelconque potion miracle au professeur Snape.

Ainsi, le jeune héros se précipita joyeusement vers les cachots du château, avant de se rappeler qu'une migraine lui vrillait sournoisement le cerveau, et qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi être joyeux.

C'est donc la mine bougonne qu'Harry arriva dans les couloirs perpétuellement sombres des cachots. Mécaniquement notre pauvre malade se prépara à frapper à la porte quand il fut interrompu par un Draco Malfoy sortant de nulle part.

- Ne fais pas ça, Potty !

Surprit, Harry sursauta pour la énième fois de la journée, à croire que c'étais une fonction intégrée gratuitement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Malfoy ? Tu n'es plus le chouchou de Snape, alors tu as peur qu'il distribue des points à quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est juste un conseil, ne frappe pas à cette porte.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Harry, une lueur de provocation au fond de ses prunelles émeraudes.

- Parce que, non seulement tu te ferais tuer, mais en plus, tu raterais quelque chose, crois moi.

Harry, la curiosité aiguisée, observa un instant Malfoy avec attention. Le Serpentard avait les cheveux décoiffés, la cravate dénouée, et pendante au milieu de sa chemise ouverte. En s'approchant un peu plus, Harry remarqua que les pupilles de sa Némésis était dilatées, et que son souffle était légèrement saccadé. La relation entre Snape et le Serpentard de septième année ne se fit pas attendre dans la pauvre tête douloureuse du Griffondor, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Oh, non Malfoy !

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Quoi ?

- Comment peux-tu t'envoyer en l'air avec _Snape_ ! C'est horrible, et dégoûtant.

Harry était choqué qu'un canon comme Malfoy puisse coucher avec un vieil aigris comme Severus Snape. Qu'il puisse offrir son corps de rêve, à… à… _quelqu'un !_

- Mais ça va pas, Potter ! T'as vraiment les idées mal placées !!

Décontenancé, Harry grimaça suspicieusement avant de répondre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous alors ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

Draco Malfoy rougis un bref instant, juste le temps pour qu'Harry le trouve adorable.

- Je… hum… disons que j'approfondissais ma culture générale…

- Gné ?

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment comment Malfoy pouvait approfondir sa culture générale en plein milieu d'un couloir, devant une porte close. A croire que la fin de la guerre avait fait griller quelques neurones au pauvre Serpentard.

Heureusement pour le Survivant, ledit Serpentard décida d'éclairer la lanterne du cerveau migraineux du Sauveur. Il attrapa Harry par les épaules, et le mit à genoux devant la porte. Puis il se mit lui-même dans la même position, tout près derrière Harry. Sentir une telle proximité du Serpentard, rendit Harry tout chose, se demandant tout de même où voulait en venir le blondinet. Peut-être allait-il assouvir la frustration qui semblait s'être emparé de lui en cet après-midi ? Si c'était le cas, Harry ne dirait pas non… au contraire.

Cependant le Serpentard se contenta d'agrandir le trou de la serrure de la lourde porte de la salle de classe de potion.

- Regarde.

Le murmure de Malfoy tout près de son oreille gauche déclencha dans l'estomac d'Harry une envolés de papillons. Néanmoins il obéit au Serpentard, et regarda par l'ouverture béante.

Ce qu'il vit, le fit non seulement rougir des doigts de pieds jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, mais en plus le laissa pantois durant plusieurs minutes. Cet état d'ébahissement lui permit de se confirmer mentalement que son parrain était bel et bien entrain de forniquer avec le maître de potion de Poudlard.

En effet, Sirius Black dans toute sa splendeur, dans toute sa nudité, était debout face à la porte, s'évertuant à posséder fougueusement le postérieur du grand maître des potions de Poudlard allongé sur une table de cours. Le méchant, froid, cruel, et _frigide_ professeur avait désormais les cuisses outrageusement écartées sous sa robe noire soulevée, recevant avec extase l'homme qu'il était censé détesté depuis des dizaines d'années.

Les gémissements rauques des deux amants emplissaient la pièce à mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'apogée de leur plaisir. Et ce fut à cet instant que Harry émergea de sa stupéfaction première.

- Siri…

Mais avant que Harry n'ais pu finir de prononcer le nom de son parrain, il fut bâillonné par Malfoy, qui annula le sort sur la porte et remit Harry debout.

- Il faut leur dire d'arrêter, Sirius doit être posséder par quelque chose pour faire une chose pareil avec Snape !

- Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que ton parrain se soit fait posséder, Potter. Cependant je ne crois pas que ça soit par un quelconque sortilège…

La réplique de Malfoy fit rougir Harry un peu plus, avant qu'il ne s'exclame.

- Tu n'es qu'un voyeur Malfoy !

Un sourire insolent se dessina sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

- Il faut savoir entretenir sa perversité, Potter.

- Et après c'est moi qui ais les idées mal placées !

En plus de son affreux mal de tête, Harry sentit une lente nausée l'envahir.

- Avoue qu'ils sont effroyablement torrides ces deux là.

Pour Harry, c'était comme s'il avouait qu'il fantasmait depuis des lustres sur le corps du blond. Evidemment que c'était vrai, mais jamais il ne le révélerait. Alors au lieu d'avouer qu'il était passablement excité, il préféra s'indigner.

- Comment peux tu apprécier le spectacle de ces deux là ensemble ? C'est _mon parrain_ et _Snape_, quand même ! Ils ne sont pas censés coucher ensemble, ils sont censés se haïr et c'est tout ! Sirius a dû manger quelque chose de bizarre aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Oui, demain il se rendra compte qu'il a fait une grosse bêtise, et qu'il n'a vraiment jamais eu envie de Snape.

Rassuré, Harry s'adossa au mur en soupirant de soulagement.

- Je te signale, Potter, que toutes les semaines, le même jour, à la même heure -et ce depuis plusieurs mois- nos deux profs chéris se rencontrent pour : « faire leur petite affaire ».

- Oh, non !

Le Survivant se laissa glisser contre le mur, sa migraine devenant maintenant insupportable, si bien qu'il ne pu retenir un gémissement.

- Hey, Potter ! Tu ne vas pas bien ?

Le Serpentard s'agenouilla près d'Harry, en le regardant sérieusement.

- Ce n'est quand même pas cette histoire avec Black et Snape qui te mets dans cet état ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai juste atrocement mal à la tête, et Snape était mon dernier espoir de faire disparaître mon malheur. Au lieu de ça, j'apprends qu'il s'envoie en l'air avec mon parrain depuis une éternité.

- Pauvre chou à la crème.

Harry fit une moue indignée qui voulait dire « je ne suis pas un chou à la crème d'abord! », puis il cacha son visage dans ses mains.

- Te moque pas de moi, s'il te plait.

- Tu sais, _Harry_, je connais un moyen infaillible pour faire passer toutes sortes de douleurs.

- Ah oui ? gazouilla le Griffondor à travers ses doigts.

- Oui…

Draco Malfoy, à quatre pattes devant Harry Potter, posa sa main sur la cuisse de son interlocuteur, prenant un air de séducteur.

- Je rêve ou tu me fais un numéro de charme ?

- On t'a jamais appris la subtilité, Potter ?

Draco reprit possession de sa main, et lança un regard noir à celui qui venait de faire écrouler sa super technique de drague.

- C'est que j'ai troooooop mal au crâne, tu sais.

Le regard angélique de sa Némésis fit sourire Draco, qui reprit sa place. Il avança doucement son visage vers les lèvres d'Harry, sous son œil impatient. Seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient quand Malfoy chuchota, mêlant ainsi leur deux souffles.

- Bien, alors on va régler ce petit problème, Potter.

Harry acquiesça et enfin sa bouche rencontra celle du Serpentard. Le baiser se fit doux et sensuel à la fois. Malfoy mordilla ses lèvres délicatement, puis quand ils approfondirent leur caresse, Harry ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Cette réaction enthousiasma encore plus le Serpentard qui se rapprocha, et enjamba le Griffondor sans s'en séparer, il posa ensuite ses mains sur ses joues. Harry gémit plus fort en sentant le garçon sur ses cuisses, puis il mit ses mains dans le bas de son dos, caressant au passage le corps au dessus de lui.

Ils se séparèrent enfin à bout de souffle.

- Le sexe est le meilleur remède à tous les maux que la terre n'est jamais portée, Potter.

Assurément pensa Harry, rien que ce baiser l'avait déjà apaisé, alors couché avec le Serpentard devrait être… waouh !

Avant de répondre, le Griffondor embrassa une fois de plus le blond.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi aiderais-tu un pauvre migraineux comme moi ?

- Parce que je suis une âme charitable pardi !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire face au faux air convaincu de Malfoy.

- Oh, moi qui croyais que c'était parce que tu étais excité par ce qui est entrain de se passer dans la salle d'à coté.

- Pas du tout !

- Et ce que je sens contre mon ventre depuis tout à l'heure, c'est ta baguette magique peut-être ?

- Euh nan… c'est à cause d'un certain Griffondor insupportable, qui n'est pas capable de se trouver un cachet d'aspirine.

Comme d'habitude, Harry rougît, et Draco sourît.

- Si on allait continuer dans ma chambre ce qu'on a si bien commencer ?

Bizarrement le Survivant n'y vît aucun inconvénient, et les deux garçons se rendirent dans la chambre du préfet avec plus ou moins de facilité. En effet, se tripoter, s'embrasser et marcher en même temps, n'était pas la meilleure des manières pour arriver rapidement à destination. Heureusement qu'ils avaient tout leur temps. Ou plutôt, heureusement qu'Harry avait complètement oublié son devoir de potion…

o0o0o0o0o0o

Le lendemain de cette folle journée, Harry et Draco trouvèrent le moyen d'assister au cours de Potion sans trop avoir la tête dans le chaudron. De plus leur retard de quelques quarts d'heures seulement, passa presque inaperçu. _Presque_. Mais Harry était convaincu que si Draco ne s'était pas amusé à lui déboutonner sa robe d'écolier, et que s'il ne lui avait pas mordillé l'oreille quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe, le professeur Snape ne lui aurait jamais mit deux heures de colle pour racolage envers un élève de Serpentard.

Mais le Griffondor était trop gêné en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait vue la veille pour se défendre.

- Messieurs vous nous faite l'honneur de votre présence, juste au moment de me donner vos devoirs.

- Et merde…

Les événements s'étant succédés rapidement, Harry n'avait absolument plus repensé aux centimètres de parchemins qui n'attendaient que son écriture.

Machinalement, il regarda du côté des Serpentard, pour remarquer qu'un Apollon le regardait avec envie. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le beau blond passa voluptueusement sa langue sur ses lèvres rougies par leurs récents baisers. Mais un professeur en robes noires entra dans le champ de vision du lion, qui en avait encore oublié cet horrible devoir. Draco avait vraiment un don pour le débarrasser de toutes pensées qui le contrariaient.

- Monsieur, Potter ?

- Oui ?

- Votre devoir.

Avec son regard sournois, Harry voyait bien que Snape jubilait d'avance de lui mettre une retenue. Cependant, le garçon décida qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre, et se lança dans un chantage des plus Malfoyen, en demandant intérieurement pardon à Sirius.

- Et bien voyez vous professeur à ce sujet, je vous cherchais hier, mais vous trouvant en compagnie de mon très cher parrain, j'ai préféré vous laissez seuls. J'aurais peut-être dû vous interrompre ?

Le professeur se tendit soudainement, et répondit précipitamment à son élève.

- Non, non ! Vous avez bien fait, de nous laissez… hum discutez, oui c'est ça discutez…

Harry sourît de la piètre réponse de son professeur, qui angoissé, jetait de brefs coups d'oeils autour de lui.

- Dans ce cas, vous comprenez que la réalisation de ce devoir a été quelque peu compromise.

- Oui, bien sûr. Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra Potter.

Le professeur Snape quitta la rangée, continuant de ramasser les parchemins des autres élèves, et Harry put jurer qu'il avait vu ses mains trembler, et ses pommettes se teinter d'une jolie couleur rose…

Finalement, les maux de têtes n'étaient pas si désagréables que cela, pensa Harry en lançant un regard fiévreux à Draco Malfoy qui lui fit un clin d'œil en réponse.

-Fin-

_

* * *

_

_Petite Note qui ne sert à rien :_

_(1) hihi, c'est moi !!!! Hum… pardon..._

* * *

Voilà, c'est finit, je vous avoue que ce one-shot est beaucoup plus long que prévue (le double de ce que j'avais en tête :gla:) alors j'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop ennuyé… 

Si vous voulez blablater à propos de ce truc qui ose s'appeler histoire (ou d'autre chose), il existe un bouton formidable « Go », vous savez, juste à côté de « submit review » Généralement ça fait très plaisir… après je dis ça, mais je dis rien ô.ô

Bises

Dedale


End file.
